


Spirit Knows

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Title Change: previously "An Elemental Demoness"Lilith has a moment to herself and ends up exploring some long forgotten Magics. Post P3.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Spirit Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Earth grows,  
> fire glows,  
> air blows,  
> water flows,
> 
> and spirit knows.

The moonlit woods were quiet around her, the only sound being the crunching of her heels on the ground. It had been days since her ill fated "reunion" with Lucifer, and after watching Sabrina ascend the throne that should have been hers, that _was_ hers until the little hellion snatched it away… she needed a break. A quick walk in the woods around Greendale to provide some peace from the mania… from _them._

She felt a snarl on her face as her speed picked up, the cool evening air soothing on her now heated skin. When she came upon a tiny clearing, she stopped. In the middle of the clearing a singular flame twirled, putting Lilith slightly on edge. She approached it cautiously, eyes narrowing as it grew larger the closer she got. A tingling in her fingers caught her off guard, but instantly calmed her. This spark was her doing, a remnant of her Elemental Magics.

_Oh._

She thought back to when she first left the Garden, how she had wandered the desolate plains, her tender feet bleeding into callouses. Though it had been a lonely and sometimes terrifying journey, it was the last time she had been allowed to truly be herself. A dull ache filled her as she pictured herself dressed in furs, relishing in the new-found powers and freedom. It almost seemed like a different lifetime, and perhaps in a way it was. She knelt down, letting the flames lick her fingertips. A familiar warmth spread through her body, one she hadn't felt for nearly a millennium; or at least for the length of time she had known Lucifer. He’d never liked a woman with power, no matter what pretty lies his lips spun.

Feeling safer than usual as he would no doubt be preoccupied with his spawn, she allowed the warmth to fan throughout her, welcoming the flames to consume her body. This was the element she felt most comfortable with, it's roots in passion and will. Since fire fit so easily into the landscape of Hell, it was the only Elemental Magic she had been allowed to keep practicing. A loud sigh escaped her, her muscles loosening as she bathed in the delicious heat. Another deep breath and the fire receded back to a small flicker on the ground, the sudden change in temperature raising goosebumps. She looked down, smirking at her sudden lack of clothing.

_Interesting._

Remaining on her knees, she decided to try out another one.

_Air. Rooted in the mind, intellect._

Pursing her lips, she let out a low whistle, slowly forming a melody as she held her hands up towards the blackened sky. At first it felt like a whisper, a gentle tickle to the back of her neck. She couldn't help the small smile at the sensation, it widening as wind blew through the trees, ruffling the leaves that had begun sprouting. She watched in awe as her tightly wound curls were blown away, her natural waves and bumps appearing. She hadn't realised just how much tension her new hair put on her scalp until that moment; though "light headed" was not the correct term, it was the only one she could think of presently.

_Okay. Fire, Air… Earth. Rooted in practicality, stability._

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes focused on the still lit flame as she tried to recall a simple Earth Spell. It had been nearly 5,000 years after all. Looking around the clearing she spotted some purple wildflowers, an idea immediately popping in her head. She leaned forward to dig her palms into the soil, thankful that it was now spring and the ground was soft again. Slowly lowering herself, she pressed her lips to the ground and whispered a short incantation, holding her position for a few seconds longer before rising. A few heartbeats later the earth around her slowly began to move, as though bubbling under the surface. Lilith couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as hellebore flowers began to burst through the soil, covering the entire clearing except where she and the flame sat. The wind made them sway back and forth, small bits of pollen swirling into the air and landing on Lilith's skin. She tilted her head back, letting the pollen soak into her and absorb the powders on her face and neck. Thick eyeliner and stained lips faded away, until the lines and blemishes on her skin were bared to the world. As she looked around to admire her work of the first three elements, she faltered on whether or not she should attempt the final one.

_Water. Rooted in emotions and intuitions._

Emotions. She had those, right? Sure she had repressed them for longer than she could remember, stacking brick on brick around her heart until the nearly impenetrable wall stood tall and strong. For years after she questioned her capability of feeling anything besides anger and the bottomless pit of numbness… then came Adam. _Her Adam. _The Adam she had cried for. Screamed for. Lashed out against herself and the world in utter despair on icy bathroom tiles for. Even now her stomach knotted and she felt an unpleasant jolt of sadness in her chest as she pictured his eager face.__

__She could do this. She could feel emotions._ _

__She managed to dredge up a few spells from the recesses of her memories, starting with the easiest one. Even fresh from Eden, the Water Element was never her strongest. When the first incantation didn't work, she tried another, then another, and another..._  
_

________________She groaned in frustration, stamping out the fire as the wind and flowers died around her. Silence fell and a feeling of helplessness clawed its way up her throat. Her mouth was a thin line, eyes closed, fists clenched. Before she knew what was happening, a single tear fell down her cheek, curving along her jawline before landing at her feet. She swore she could hear the tiny splash. Actually… she could hear several tiny splashes. Opening her eyes and casting her gaze upwards, she gasped at the droplets falling from the sky. Rain. She had summoned rain. A laugh escaped her, her arms stretching out as she danced around, the wind, fire, and flowers returning. Her hair whipped about while flames kissed her ankles and petals swooped up to caress her hips and shoulder blades. She couldn't remember the last time she'd danced in the rain; she wondered if she ever had. For just a moment, Lilith let herself get caught up, the rain encouraging her to be naked, vulnerable, and exposed. For a moment, a brief, shining moment... Lilith was happy.________________


End file.
